A Priori Speechless before collab with Mopstyle
by detroitangel
Summary: Edward is beginning his journey to Forks and is surprised by what he finds.


Carlisle and I were doing what our bodies were built for. We were running; fast, hard. It was exhilarating. I always feel so vivid and instinctual while I bear down and move across the earth and trees, it's my nature. The green immersed in the forests of the Pacific Northwest, gave life to our travels. Ah, green; the color of life; so simple in its make-up such an integral piece in the cycle. The leaves born on trees, the moss, grass on the ground creating cleanliness and pureness; sustenance for some and oxygen for every living creature. Sweeping our way through the dense, deep forest, taking the woodland life by surprise; the branches often attempt to slash at me, but my immortal hardened body is impenetrable to them.

We had accomplished our evasion tactic. The Volturi scouts that were supposed to gather intel on our talented coven, before sending the guard to invade, had been diverted back to Italy. They seemed sorely disappointed in the fact that our intimidating coven was no longer a threat. Our family of many talents was so appealing to Aro, the head of The Volturi, that he was practically salivating. Alice, with her visions, Kate, with her shocking personality, and me, the mind reader, were enticing. We would make the Volturi guard unstoppable. Alice has been watching him for decades in order to warn us his attempts of our conquest. With that obstacle ultimately out of our path, for now, it was time to relocate to a lazy little town, Forks, Washington. It was time to be among the living again. The isolation over the last decade or so was a comfort, but I had been finding it unfulfilling as of late.

Small towns allowed us to blend in. In Forks, we could seem more like the everyday people. It is the dreariest, rainiest part of the country. With the exception of only a handful of days per year when the sun does make an appearance, the omittance of sunlight allowed us to blend in and be out and about all hours of the day. These small communities usually accepted all new comers with open arms. They're just happy to have a doctor of Carlisle's' stature associated with them. With Carlisle being an expert physician and surgeon, the towns that we moved to never asked many questions.

Once our home, sixty some years ago, now a place for us to start over again. _Ah, again_. _This gets so monotonous_. The moving every five or six years, starting over in High School so we can stay longer, it's tiring, boring, and tedious. Listening to the human thought process that never changes, it is always the same, anywhere we go. I swear I've lived this life too many times to count. The adolescent minds are even more predictable and droll. The only reason I pay attention at all is to thwart any suspicions of our differences, so we may break away clean and start over again; which has happened a time or two. I used to anticipate a new town might have meant something interesting and intriguing. I haven't been surprised in decades. Over ninety years of this facade; and now, on to the next act.

_Edward, let us hunt before we get too close to the family. Just to quash any thirst that may be triggered by their roommate, Bella._ Carlisle thought to me.

I went a long with the hunt, it was a good precaution. Humans haven't tempted me much in the last fifty years. I'm not sure how this human girl could be any different. I'd be surprised if she even stayed long in a house full of vampires. It was a normal reaction to flee from our predator-like disposition.

We weren't far from a national Park Reserve on our journey. I could smell the spicy scent of a male mountain lion not too far off. It's my favorite mammal to hunt, a lean carnivore; lithe on the move, similar to myself. The evening brought a biting cold breeze and a slight drift of snow swirling to the ground. In a slight amber haze, I found large feline tracks and froze in place, preparing for attack. Kneeling on my haunches, my muscles flexed and then contracted deftly, springing me toward my unsuspecting prey.

He caught my advance and catapulted into a fierce run. The chase was exhilarating, feeling the muscles moving like a machine under my hard skin. But my speed never allowed my prey to evade me for long. Any sign of thirst had been lost after my razor sharp bite made the warm wet blood fill my body, racing down my throat and trickling down my alabaster chin.

Carlisle found a large ten point buck that seemed to satisfy. He was watching me, waiting. I gracefully laid the empty carcass down by a boulder, giving it a pat in thanks. Carlisle nodded to our less trodden path saying _lets go home. _Then we were back on our way.

"Do you think that the human will stay with us all being there? I can't imagine any _human _being comfortable living with a family of predators." Carlisle slowed down a bit and looked my way. I slowed my pace as well.

_Alice sees it no other way. It's been her home for almost two years. I know that Alice and Jasper are like family to her and they help her run her business. So we will accommodate and make her feel at home. Her name is Isabella Swan, but Alice says she likes to be called Bella. Alice adores Bella, she would be devastated if she were to lose her friend because we had come back._

I nodded my head in understanding. "I will try not to intimidate her, even though it is my nature." I smirked at Carlisle. "Of us all, Jasper has had the most difficult time with our lifestyle. If he is at comfort around her, I'm positive that no one else should have problems desensitizing. Once I can get a look into her perceptions and thoughts I'll be more at ease." I'm sure she's nothing special or unique. I mean humans are boring and predictable. I knew the story from beginning to end.

Alice had left us almost a decade ago because of her premonitions. I had seen a few inquisitive sights before she and Jasper left for Forks. There was a dark haired woman with little definition to her face; skin like cream and roses. In the visions, she was embracing Alice and laughing. It was like a sweet song that even drew me in.

We planned on moving to Forks few years back. Alice pleaded that we wait. She had been awaiting this person for years and now she was concrete; vision to realty. Some how, Bella was meant to befriend her and accept what we are. I can't imagine how any humans would know what monsters we were and feel any comfort in that circumstance. What could one little girl add to our world, really.

I have longed to see my Sister. I'm never the same without her. Our talents accompany each other making any trivial moment easier to get through. She was a counterpart of mine. I was able to see her visions as well as had the ability to communicate nonverbally. We somehow had a connection that I have never experienced with any other.

I haven't had a great challenge at chess in a long time either. Jasper has a way of blocking his mind that makes me laugh. He always recites Civil War droll to keep me from his strategy for his next move. The last few years have been challenging without either of them around. I have been eager to not feel as alone as I have felt lately.

We had just crossed the 101 that leads to Forks. The lush green of moss and leaves streamed by me in a blur. I could smell the ancient cedars that lined the forestry of our property, the river that ran along the east, the saw dust from the nearby mill. I also smelled something new; something so sweet and enticing my mouth was pooling with venom; freesia and berries? Blood.

_Edward, where are you....Edward! Edward!_ "Edward, stop!" Carlisle berated me.

My legs were moving on their own volition. The beast in me was absolutely in control of my immortal body. I was instinctively out of control.

I heard no more in my head, just hollowness. Then the pulsing flow of warm blood rushed through my brain. I could smell it, taste it in the air. My instincts were sailing me toward this succulent scent. It was magnetizing. I needed to devour whatever it was, _now_. I noticed that my surroundings were tainted in a familiar red haze, driving me to find my conquest.

I found it; grabbed it and pinned it to an old Sycamore tree. I could hear the rapid beating of a vibrant heart. The warmth under my gripping fingers was enticing. The rapid and erratic pulse was igniting a fire under my palms. Tightening my grasp, I heard two pops and fizz. I sensed bones snapping under my grip as electricity ran through my body. I had never felt such a surge of pure energy rock me to my core. It was orgasmic and invigorating. I was fighting myself to realize what the mouthwatering creature I had in my grasps was. There was no struggle. It was too easy to trap. I began to recognize the screams and pleas, but I couldn't detect where they were coming from. I finally concentrated on what was before me. I tightly closed my eyes and opened them again. I couldn't believe what was in my grasp. A human. A Woman. _Fuck a whore! Stop!_

I was fighting the raging, animalistic tendency to crush and devour. This sweet call for her blood was about to end my eighty years of determination to stay on the path of right. My mouth was open and drowning in venom, just pleading with me to taste this temptress, to quench the desolate and dry pain in my throat. How easy it would be to tear into that soft luminous flesh pulsing before me and drink from the goblet of fire; just like I did years before, giving in to the devastating monster that was throbbing inside of me.

My rebellious years from the "Vegetarian" lifestyle had led me to murder hundreds. It felt wrong and right at the same time. To quench this unbearable thirst that was burning my entire carcass would be like Heaven. The venom pooled and cascaded, dripping from my mouth like I was a rabid animal, _which I am._

I met her eyes and saw such terror. Those deep chocolate pools were so large I could swim in them. I saw the reflection of my own torment. My blackened eyes were fierce with need. The monster that was me, stared back with lips curled and dangerous teeth bared. _No! Don't bite! Don't bite! _I growled at my own thoughts. I felt this inexplicable pull that wouldn't allow me to release my grip on her. I could smell the salty tears cascading from her heart shaped face, I thought of lapping them up from chin to eye and savoring the trails of her fear. I heard nothing but the rhythmic swishes of her blood. No thoughts or images pummeled my sight. This buzz of euphoria engrossed my entire body. My mind was trying to gain control of the beast inside, but failing as every nanosecond lapsed against it. I did loosen my grip, finally, as the concept of the breakable human invaded my thoughts.

Suddenly, I was flying; through the air, across the forest, and into the river. I quickly repositioned myself to pounce back, but something was on top of me in that instant. My head was barely above the water and her delicious scent lingered in my furled nostrils. I watched as Jasper ran to her and held her close to him, tucking her head underneath his chin. His head snapped in my direction as his tormented eyes pierced straight through my mind. I heard him emit calmness to her to stop her desperate whimpering and tears that I could now hear. I saw Carlisle follow them into the house. _Lucky Bastard._

_What in the fuck came over you, Edward. You selfish fucker! Stay back! Run away! Get control over yourself! Go!_ Jasper's voice was in my head, berating me, humiliating me, _warning_ me.

The pleas and screams in my head began to register. My family. They were trying to separate my compassionate human behavior away from the beast that lived in my dead body.

Her blood called to the monster in me' awoke him from his long slumber. The sweetness was intoxicating. I had never felt such strength to my bloodlust. The pull of her delicious body was stronger than my will. I wanted to stalk her, open her up, and drain her body dry. I would have loved to bathe in it and feel its warmth trickle and smear across my cold dead skin. It would dribble down my chin and mark me. She would be _mine_, forever.

She was gone. Jasper ran with her into the house out of my sight; never leaving my mind. Her succulent scent was like honey to my tongue. It still lingered in the air driving me mad. I could float on clouds and swipe her from the air. I would stay there for eternity.

Emmett was there to help me stay away. He must've been the force that tackled me and was holding me in place, like gravity should've done. My body was flailing, trying to break free so I could consume that life that was taunting me. Emmett's bear hug was all that kept me bound. My body and mind began to sob. My knees thundered to the green grass, digging divots into the earth. I curled into a ball pulling my head forward into my hands. I pulled my hair from the nape of my neck forcing me in tighter. I was trembling and heaving with torment and exhaustion. If I had tears, there would be a river raging beneath me. I could hear my family's thoughts beating through my head...

_It's okay son. We all slip. But you fought your instincts well. She will heal..._Carlisle my devoted Father.

_...never expected it from Edward he has been the icon of control. I guess none of us can be perfect…_Rosalie my mirror of vanity.

_...I remember that time in the country near the orchard. I have never forgiven myself..._Emmett, still punishing himself for taking his siren.

_...you won't be in agony long, Edward. She's with Jasper. She will be fine. I've never seen a clearer future with her in it…_

"Alice," I hissed, nearly defeated," why couldn't I hear her, why couldn't I hear her scream?"


End file.
